


【莲王】君意（Version 2.0)

by lancanghua



Category: Canh Ba - Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân (Music Video)
Genre: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 人物性格崩坏，写着写着貌似设定到了偏执狂，注意避雷
Relationships: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân
Kudos: 2





	【莲王】君意（Version 2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> 人物性格崩坏，写着写着貌似设定到了偏执狂，注意避雷

“住手”，跪在地上的王，在看到身旁的侍卫拔出剑对准面前那个人时，爆发出的怒吼声，生生的制止住了将要刺入身体的剑尖。尽管侍卫及时止住了要刺进前方身体的剑，但是依旧不敢放下剑，害怕这个突然出现的人对王造成伤害。

今晚的月色非常的好，月光洒向万物，王即使是跪地仰着头，依旧能看清面前这个突然出现的人的脸庞，那是莲。

“莲？”本伤心欲绝的王面上是不可思议，眼瞳在颤抖，那是难以置信，莲回来了！

“阮忠君，我杀了你！”谁知道面前的人却突然发狠般的还要冲过来，脸上狠厉的表情分明是有着深仇大恨。侍卫知王不允许伤害前面的这个人，只能立刻向前抓住他，压低身体直到这个人双膝跪地，“阮忠君，你个狼心狗肺的东西，你怎么能，怎么能杀了她啊，你怎么能杀了阿琼，那可是我们从小青梅竹马的阿琼啊！”眼前的人撕心裂肺的吼着，骂着，王满脸的难以置信，满眼的无所适从，莲怎么了。

“莲，你是我的莲……”王小心翼翼的上前，想要依偎上去，想用手去抚摸这张重新出现在自己眼前鲜活的脸，上天的恩赐，就算付出生命，放弃这王位，只要莲回来了，就好。

“不要拿你的脏手碰我，上面沾染了阿琼的血，你……”眼前的人叫骂着，却突然昏了过去。

宫里忙成一团，宫人们听说那个莲回来了，阴婚成后的那位回来了。

御医诊脉结束，拱手道：“陛下，请安心，这位只是身体比较虚弱，加上一时急血攻心才昏了过去，休养一下将无大碍，还望陛下珍重身体，勿过于忧思忧虑。”

“甚好，退下吧。”挥了挥袖子，示意御医可以走了，眼睛却一直黏在床上昏迷着人的脸上，痴恋不已，那眼睛里的爱意似乎像是上涨的潮水，将要冲垮那两道潜矮的堤岸。

“内廷，吩咐下去，莲后近些日子一直养病，身体今晚已经复原了。”

“陛下，可是……”内廷总管抬眼看了下床上的人，复又看了下眼睛从未离开床上人的王，无声的叹了口气，还是弯腰行礼道：“诺。”

第二日早朝时，群臣和命妇们进行了朝贺，贺陛下万岁龙体圣安，贺陛下王后佳偶天成，贺结并蒂莲。王即日颁旨，大赦天下，与民同乐。

下朝后，王便匆匆赶往观莲宫，观莲宫这里自莲来了后，王便长宿于此，夜夜笙歌。王赶到后，那人已经醒了，不过他正在和宫女们发脾气，满地的狼藉是王专门吩咐御膳房做的莲最喜欢吃的莲蓉糕。

“莲，这是怎么了，身体不舒服吗？”看到满地的狼藉，王的心紧了起来，慌忙踏进房间，向着那人走去，眼睛里是满满的担忧。

“你！我杀了你！”那人在听到声音，转过头就看到那个熟悉的不能再熟悉的人出现在自己身边，手上抓着一个已经被自己摔烂在桌面的瓷杯便向着王砸去。一瞬间满屋的人都怔住了，除了那个始作俑者，但也只是一瞬间的安静，宫女的尖叫声突兀的传了出去：“陛下，陛下受伤了，来人呢！”

“闭嘴，”狠历的目光滑向宫女，便让她住了嘴，身体在瑟瑟发抖，宫里的人不曾见过如此的王，这个眼神属于暴君，而他们的王一向儒雅随和，政以仁和二字施之，待人更是如那暖玉一般平和。

“不用声张，下去吧。”闭了闭眼，王的声音又恢复如初，随和温柔，仿佛刚才那个人只是幻影。

锋利的杯子划出一道伤口，横在王那芙蓉般的面上，血汇成一处滑过脸颊，慢慢低落，划过胸前的锦衣，滴落在木制地板上，慢慢浸透，染红了一片，像是那朱砂点画 。

“莲，可是心情不好，说来与我听如何？如若是那宫人让莲如此不快，我便杀了她如何。”不去理会脸上的伤，在王心里，莲比什么都重要，哪怕是他掉了一根毫发，王都心疼不已。

“你到底在搞什么鬼把戏。”从醒来到现在，这一切都和之前不一样，阮忠君和以前不一样了，就连目前见到的人，遇到的事，见到的物，也和之前不一样了，在阮忠君没来的时候，那宫女称呼自己为王后。

“莲，让御医来诊脉吧，看看是否还是不舒服？这段时间莲辛苦了，刚成婚不久，却又遇到身体不适，莲如若是心情不好，我是能理解的。”王垂头敛眉，皓齿咬上那一片薄唇，语言里是小心翼翼的问候和关怀。

“呵，阮忠君你竟卑鄙至此吗，我亲眼看到你和阿琼在一起，就在那山崖边，我亲眼看到阿琼从你旁边坠落，我亲眼看到你伸出的手臂，亲眼看到你把她推了下去，你竟嫉妒她到了要杀了他的地步吗！”难以置信，眼前的人是有多么的薄情寡义，多么的残暴不仁，才能做出这样的事情，还要矢口否认。

“莲，我是你的阿君，可是我不是阮忠君，我是王，又何须忠君。莲是病了太久，有些混乱了，莲要多休息才是，我会吩咐御医院多做些滋补营养的汤药送过来，要多注意才是，我会非常心疼。”

“你真是个魔鬼，我永远不会原谅你。”那人眼里是愤恨，是失望至极的绝情，深藏着痛苦，阿琼只是喜欢自己啊，可是自己对阿琼没有那种喜欢啊，为什么他却会变成这样，变成这样嫉妒，手上沾满鲜血的恶魔。

“莲，你曾说过，如果你是那池中盛开的白莲，那我就是种下这一片白莲的谪仙，但何时我却成了莲你口中的魔物？”王淡淡的看着他，眼睛里是困惑，脸上那纯真无邪的疑问，差点让他以为阮忠君还是那个善良温柔的他。

这段时间宫人们做事万分小心，在‘莲’的面前唯唯诺诺，生怕做错了什么，说错了什么，让他发火动怒，宫人们都说着这位和以前不一样了，性情大变，就连以前喜欢一起交流乐曲的伶人们也不敢再去观莲宫。

王认为莲是久病刚愈的原因，所以这段时日，莲歇息于内殿，而王一直在外殿，不敢如以前一样晚上缠着莲，生怕现在让莲不开心。只是每日三餐王绝对会和莲一起，就算只是坐着看莲用膳，却也是心满意足，因为‘莲’说不想和他这种人一起吃饭，王便说“那好，我不吃，莲快些吃，我看着，看着，就饱了。”王的视线过于炙热，黏附于‘莲’的身上，脸上，‘莲感觉得到，也看得到，不过他却看不到王转身之后那低垂的眼眸，分别是像是被乱刀砍过的墨玉，支离破碎；又像是那晚上天边的银河，流星划过可能就会破出一个口子，让那河水滚滚流下。

宫女内侍们都看得出王的小心翼翼，爱的深切，快要没了自我。除了每日定时处理奏折，王便在那观莲宫，或者泛舟于莲池，每当晚上宫人们看到王那边单薄的背影，孤独的立于那一叶扁舟，宫人们有时候会在想王是要羽化登仙了吗，能否请那月宫仙子让月光化成披风裹住王那单薄孤寂的身姿，拥住他，把王揉进怀里，珍爱他。

“莲，能求你抱抱我吗？我好冷啊。”王那深邃纯真的眼里星光点点，近乎是祈求的语气，怕是那仙人听到，都会为之哭泣吧。

“好呀！”怎么也没想到面前的人居然就这么答应了，迫切的抬起头，眼睛的满是不敢相信，身体微微发抖，那是幸福的难以言喻的激动，星光点点终究成为了流星滑落。

被拥入怀中时，王感觉好像已经分离了一世，再次感触到这温热的胸膛，已经没有什么能来表述这一刻的心情，隐忍哭声压抑不住的从嗓子里出来，像是哭尽这段时间的委屈无助，哭尽这段时间的不知所措，哭尽这段时间的痛苦不堪。

“所以，你这种手上沾满鲜血的恶魔，怎么有脸让我抱你！”还没来得及回味这久违的温度，便听到了嘲讽而又冰冷的话语在耳边响起。

“莲，我没有，没有，我没有，莲，”眼泪像是洪水止不住的流，滑落跪坐在地上，双手颤抖地抓住‘莲’的衣袖，语言里是无助的否认：“莲，求求你快些好起来啊，求求你了，你到底是怎么了嘛莲，我真的好喜欢你，好爱你，莲，我求求你好起来好吗，我真的好痛啊，我的心好痛啊，要剜出来给你看吗，莲。”这是‘莲’第一次见到他这么撕心裂肺，悲痛至极的哭诉，可是能如何呢，阿琼不会回来了，再也不会回来了。

“那你剜出来给我看看，你的心到底是什么做的，才会让你这么残忍。”冰冷的话语从王最爱的朱唇吐出，犹如三九寒冬冰天雪地里寒冷刺骨的烈风，寒之入骨。

“好，好，莲啊，你等着啊，一会就剜出来给你看啊。”此时的王像是迷失了心智，走到侧殿的书房拿出了一把精美的短刀，刀柄上的莲花栩栩如生，这是‘莲’亲自雕刻的，送给王的礼物，是那只莲花簪子的回礼。

在刀子将要划向王那胸前白皙无暇的皮肤时，短刀被‘莲’打掉了。

“疯了吗？”

“嗯？疯了？莲，你说什么呀，我要给你看我的心啊。”王突然痴痴大的笑着，像是那未入世的孩童。

突然的大力，把王拖进了内殿，摔在了床上，寝殿里的燃灯灯座都是那莲花的形状。

“给我看你的心是吗？爱我是吗？爱到疯了，嫉妒了，要去杀我们最好的朋友是吗？”‘莲’撕扯着王的衣服，本就单薄的夏衣长衫，不一会就变成了碎片，王那日渐消瘦的身体，让那肋都显现了出来，一字型美丽的锁骨因为‘莲’这突然的举动，惊的都凹陷了，这曾是在床上时，莲最喜欢用手流连忘返的地方。

“莲……”

“让我感受你的爱啊，嗯？”未给王再说话的机会，‘莲’便已经把他那物拾塞进了王那温热的口中，滑腻的舌头被压住，舌头不自觉的向上抬头，似是舔舐的动作让‘莲’舒爽的轻声哼了一下，而突然入喉的窒息感让王本能求生欲望的抓住了‘莲’紧实的双臂。‘莲’不在乎眼前这个人能不能承受，直到完全硬了，才能王的口里抽出，而因为呼吸不畅的王，对于突然而来的空气而咳嗽不止，呛的脸部通红，正是应了那跳动的微红烛火。

分开王那修长的双腿，折于肩头，突如其来的动作，令王有些微痛，还未来得及呼出声，一下更是入骨髓般的痛从下体传来，因疼痛而瞬间失声，睁大的双眼，满是无助。等王找回自己的声音的时候，却被疼痛击碎。

“痛……不……不要……”撕裂般的痛还在无尽的传递到神经百骸，王似乎在这折磨中闻到了鲜血的味道。

“不要？是不要我‘爱’你吗？”‘莲恶狠狠的顶弄着，却又突然退出去：“不要爱你的话，那算了，请你记得你说过的不要，我以后再也不想见到你，如何？”

“啊，不，不痛，莲，我一点……都不痛，求求你，求求你，不要走好不好，不要不见我好不好，我……真的一点都不痛，”王慌忙的挺起身，就算带动身下那难以言语的痛楚，也不敢说痛，紧紧的搂住‘莲’，在他的耳边哀求，慌乱无助。

这一夜，王都没敢再说一下痛，尽自己所能打开自己的身体承受着狂风暴雨，犹如在风浪中孤伶漂泊的一叶扁舟。

芙蓉帐里凌乱不堪，鲜血染红了象征王权颜色的鲜黄色的床单，王早已昏了过去，像是儿时拿在手上那个经过缝缝补补虽未舍弃，却早已不见了的娃娃。

‘莲’就这么看着他，看过他如墨青丝，看过他如峰一般此刻却如柳的眉，看过那昏睡过去而紧闭的眼帘，哭泣过后的红肿，似是一碰便碎了，看过那高挺小巧圆润的鼻，看过那如丹霞的唇，下面藏着的是在王对着‘莲’小心翼翼时喜欢咬着下唇的皓齿，再往下看过那全身不堪入目的青紫。

“为什么要这样呢，明明我们已经在一起了，怎么就不相信我呢，我和阿琼没什么。”闭上眼，纤细修长的双手紧紧捂住如玉的面庞，却捂不住指缝里汇出的溪流。

那日他们三人在山上野炊，丹尼斯去找干柴打算晚上生起篝火，然后三人围着篝火，跳着那从学校舞蹈老师那里学的国外少数民族的舞蹈。而阿琼说有事和阿君说，站在崖边，那是个看风景的好地方。

“呀，阿君，你知道的，我以前喜欢丹尼斯，但是，哈，我放弃啦，你们要好好的呀。”双手交握在身后，阿琼满脸笑意的看着阿君，俏皮可爱。

“哎？阿琼……”

“哎哟，人家看开了吗，你们多好呀，我们一起长大，我才不想破坏呢，况且也有树木想让我这只鸟儿栖息啊。”阿琼对着阿君眨了眨眼，笑得可爱，是对未来已知幸福的笑意。

“阿琼，抱歉呐，一直以来……。”

“抱歉什么呀，我怎么不知道有什么事。”阿琼歪着头，笑意款款。

“嗯，我们走吧，去帮丹尼斯捡柴，否则会被罚晚上不准吃东西哎！”

阿琼伸出了手，是化解一切心结的握手，是以后依旧是青梅竹马毫无猜忌的握手，是祝福的握手。阿君笑了笑伸出了自己的手，谢谢。

只是没想到阿琼过于开心了，犹如白天鹅般迈着轻巧的步伐，奈不过湿滑的草地和山石。

阿君的背后是丹尼斯看到阿君伸出的手和坠入山崖的阿琼。


End file.
